A conventional chilled water system typically includes a cooling loop having a return and a supply line both in fluid communication with at least two chilling stations and with at least two buildings. In such conventional systems, the water supply pressures produced at the chilling stations are relatively high, which in turn may cause any number of undesired consequences. By way of example, the high pressures may reduce an operational life of the system even though a standard maintenance schedule is followed. Alternatively or in addition to, the high pressures may require more frequent maintenance, which in turn leads to higher costs. Further, the high pressures may necessitate the installation of pressure reducing valves, but while such valves may drop the incoming chilled water pressures their installation increases capital costs and system control complexity. Moreover, the pressure reducing valves may not adequately close off against the high pressures and over-cooling can become a problem.